escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El amor en los tiempos del cólera
| lengua =Español | serie = | tema = | género = Novela | editorial = Sudamericana | fecha_publicación = 1985 | formato = | páginas = 494 (versión de bolsillo) | isbn = ISBN 950-07-0320-3 | precedido_por = La increíble y triste historia de la cándida Eréndira y de su abuela desalmada | seguido_por = El general en su laberinto }} El amor en los tiempos del cólera es una novela del escritor colombiano Gabriel García Márquez, publicada en 1985. Narra la vida de tres personajes entre finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX en la ciudad costera de Cartagena (Colombia) cerca de la comarca del Río Magdalena. Argumento El libro está dividido en seis extensos capítulos que relatan una novela de la nueva narrativa hispanoamericana, el círculo amoroso existente entre los tres personajes principales: el doctor Juvenal Urbino, Fermina Daza y Florentino Ariza. Al comienzo, Fermina y Juvenal aparecen como dos personas mayores, él casi de 80 años y ella de 71, ya casados. Hay un recuento de la vida del doctor Urbino, su conocimiento con Fermina, su matrimonio, y la muerte del amigo y compañero de Juvenal, el prófugo Jeremiah de Saint Amour. La muerte de Juvenal al caerse de una escalera, tratando de atrapar el loro que él había amaestrado, desencadena la declaratoria de amor eterno que Florentino le hace a Fermina Daza. En el libro no se sigue una secuencia de los acontecimientos, sino que se van narrando los hechos con referencias al pasado y de esa manera se aportan los datos y se descubren los personajes y las acciones, de manera que la narración salta de una época a otra. Desde que la vio por primera vez cuando fue a su casa a llevarle un telegrama, Florentino Ariza se enamoró de Fermina Daza y comenzó a conquistarla con sus apasionadas cartas y a mirarla desde un banco del parque frente a su casa. Ella se negó por un tiempo a corresponderle, después sucumbiría a ese amor, y es cuando encuentra la oposición del padre, quien la envía lejos para que lo olvide. Después de un período, cuando ella regresa y ve a Florentino, se desilusiona de ese amor platónico y lo rechaza. Al poco tiempo conoce al doctor Juvenal Urbino, quien había llegado de París al finalizar sus estudios de medicina. Después de un noviazgo breve, animada por su padre y aunque no estaba enamorada de él, se casan. Se van dos años de viaje a Europa y regresa embarazada de su primer hijo, cambiada y como una feliz pareja que ha tenido tiempo de enamorarse. Durante este lapso Florentino ha pensado en ella todo el tiempo y, a pesar de que incumple su promesa de mantenerse virgen para ella, pues tiene cantidad de relaciones amorosas, sigue enamorado y decidido a que algún día ella será para él, es decir, cuando muera el esposo. Al final del entierro del marido, se acerca pues a Fermina y le reitera su juramento de fidelidad y su amor de muchos años y se pone a su disposición. Ante esta inoportuna declaración, con el cadáver del marido acabado de enterrar, Fermina le pide a Florentino que se vaya y le manifiesta que no lo quiere ver nunca más. Florentino no se amilana y empieza a enviarle cartas: hasta un total de 131, con lo que vence la resistencia de Fermina, quien accede a verlo en su casa. Las visitas se hacen más frecuentes y así pasan los días, hasta que Fermina es convencida para hacer un viaje por el río Magdalena en uno de los barcos de la compañía naviera de Florentino, con el afán de que termine de reponerse del luto. Florentino la acompaña en ese viaje y es en ese barco, llamado la Nueva Fidelidad, en un camarote que Florentino siempre pensó sería para ellos dos, cuando al fin, después de 53 años, 7 meses y 11 días con sus noches de espera, se cumple el afán de Florentino, para seguir por tiempo indefinido en un ir y venir por el curso del río montados en el barco, y así demostrar que el amor persevera y que, más que la muerte, es la vida la que no tiene límites. Personajes principales de la obra Florentino Ariza, hijo de Pío Quinto, empresario de la compañía fluvial del Caribe. Florentino usaba lentes porque padecía miopía y su vestimenta era muy sombría y lo hacia parecer más viejo de lo que era. También le encantaba escribir, y leer poemas de amor, estaba locamente enamorado de Fermina Daza, hasta le prometió su fidelidad cuando era joven; también había prometido mantenerse virgen para Fermina Daza, pero no lo logró: en el buque donde iba lo sedujeron; el intentó averiguar el nombre de la mujer, pero sólo consiguió averiguar un nombre: Rosalba; al regresar a casa, se entera de que Fermina no volvería después de un año o más, se pone muy mal, pero su madre (Tránsito Ariza) recibió a una vecina que había perdido la casa y ella le pedía ayuda para tener una cama para dormir, ya fuese en cualquier lado; Tránsito acepta, pero le dice que en su vivienda no queda espacio, le ofrece la habitación de Florentino; en el pueblo conocían a la señora como La Viuda de Nazaret, y la madre trata de enamorarles (a Florentino y la viuda) para que olvidase a Fermina. Fermina Daza, de ojos almendrados, con pelo largo color miel y siempre peinada con una sola trenza, esposa de Juvenal Urbino. En su juventud vivió un inocente romance con Florentino Ariza. Le gustaban mucho los animales y las flores. Tenía el don de reconocer el olor de cada persona en cualquier lugar. Tenía un carácter vivo, siempre toda una dama, como decía su padre Lorenzo Daza. Juvenal Urbino de la Calle: Médico que se encargó de acabar con el cólera en su pueblo, de viejo tenía un bastón, se vestía con un chaleco largo para que le ayudara con su apariencia y su personalidad; en su juventud era el soltero más codiciado por su forma de tratar a las personas y su gran colaboración humanitaria. Esposo de Fermina Daza. No le gustaban los animales, y cabe destacar que su muerte fue producida a partir de que se escapase su mascota, un loro al cual en un intento de cogerlo, resbala de una escalera y cae al suelo. Aunque todos pensaban que era un gran ser, le fue infiel a Fermina Daza con una mulata que se llamaba Bárbara Lynch, una paciente que conoció en el consultorio. Personajes secundarios Lorenzo Daza - el padre de Fermina Daza, lo acusan de negocios sucios, era traficante de mulas, muy estricto con Fermina. Tía Escolástica - tía de Fermina Daza por parte de su padre, facilita la correspondencia entre Fermina y Florentino; cuando Lorenzo se da cuenta, ordena que la tía se vaya de la casa. Lotario Thugut - un telegrafista alemán; anima a Florentino Ariza a la telegrafía; dueño del hotel de paso donde Florentino Ariza vivió de joven. Tío León XII - tío de Florentino que le da trabajo en la CFC (Compañía Fluvial del Caribe). Tránsito Ariza - la madre de Florentino Ariza; a cierta edad se vuelve "loca" y cree que es La Cucarachita Martínez, un personaje de cuentos infantiles, muy antiguo. Es protectora y se preocupa por Florentino. Hildebranda Sánchez - la prima con quien Fermina Daza comparte sus confidencias; se comportan como hermanas; le enseña a Fermina a fumar. Sara Noriega - Escritora, participo en los juegos florales y conoció a Florentino Ariza al comentar el resultado ganador de los poemas participantes, Florentino la acompaña a su casa y tienen un romance fugaz, dejando en el aire la posibilidad de escribir un poema entre los dos. Olimpia Zuleta - mujer casada (palomera) con la que Florentino tuvo un romance; asesinada por su esposo, al ser descubierta. Barbara Lynch - mulata amante y paciente del doctor Juvenal Urbino; su relación dura aproximadamente cuatro meses. La Viuda de Nazaret - primera amante de Florentino Ariza. Esmeralda Arau - Era una flaca pero intensa mujer que lo paseaba entre los árboles para encuentros furtivos. América Vicuña - pariente de Florentino Ariza, quien es su tutor porque es enviada de otra parte del país a un internado en esta ciudad; Florentino tiene un romance con ella, es su última amante antes de entregarse a Fermina Daza. Leona Cassiani - Es una gran amiga de Florentino Ariza y su confidente después de la muerte de su madre. Adaptación al cine En 2007 Mike Newell llevó esta novela al cine con el título ''Love in the Time of Cholera''. Unax Ugalde y Javier Bardem son los protagonistas. El guionista es el sudafricano Ronald Harwood. Esta novela lleva años circulando por Hollywood, aunque su adaptación siempre ha sido considerada tabú. Curiosidades * En la película Señales de amor (Serendipity), con John Cusack, una chica anota su nombre en un ejemplar en inglés de El amor en los tiempos del cólera (''Love in the Time of Cholera), y así puede localizarla él tiempo después. * Es el libro favorito de Ted Mosby, personaje principal de la serie Cómo conocí a vuestra madre (How I met your mother). Ted está leyendo este libro en el momento en el que conoce a su futura esposa. * Se hace mención del título del libro en la canción Latinoamérica de la banda de música urbana Calle 13. * El grupo Cordobés, Los Caligaris rinden tributo a la novela con la canción "Florentinos y Ferminas" en su disco "No es lo que parece" en el año 2007. * El grupo argentino, "Tan Biónica" basó su canción "Perdida", del disco "Obsesionario", en la novela. * El grupo argentino, "La Mosca" basó su canción "En La Proxima Vida", del disco "La Fiesta Continúa", en la novela. Véase también * Bibliografía de Gabriel García Márquez Categoría:Novelas de Gabriel García Márquez Categoría:Realismo mágico